Mein Name ist Oliver Queen
by Afaim
Summary: Arrow A/B/O-Fic. Teil meines A/B/O-Verses. Obwohl Felicity dagegen war, musste Oliver noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Nicht weil sie Laurel Lance war, sondern weil sie Black Siren war.


**Arrowverse A/B/O-Fic:**

* * *

 **Mein Name ist Oliver Queen**

* * *

 _Diese Fic spielt im selben Verse wie „Nennt uns Legenden", und es wäre daher schon empfehlenswert, wenn ihr einen Blick auf den ersten Teil dieser Fic-Reihe werfen würdet und zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel lesen würdet, damit ihr besser versteht, wie die Welt, die hier beschrieben wird, funktioniert._

 _Damit ihr das aber nicht tun müsst, hier ein paar prinzipielle Pointer:_

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O? __Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform?_ _Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist? __Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

 _Und wer ist was? __Das wird natürlich immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick:_

 _Oliver Queen – Trans Beta, jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Laurel Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Laurel Lance Erde Zwei – muss wohl ein_ _ **A**_ _lpha sein_

 _Quentin Lance –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Sara Lance –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Damien Darhk –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Malcolm Merlyn – Trans Beta, jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _John Diggle –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Thea Queen –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Curtis Holt –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Paul Holt –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Renè Ramirez –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Rory Regan –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Evelyn Sharp –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Adrian Chase –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Lyla Michael -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Nyssa –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Caitlin Snow -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 5. Staffel, sowie für Flash bis zu Staffel 3 und Supergirl und Legends bis zu Staffel 2, diese Fic spielt nach 5.10. „Who are you", leicht AU-ish da A/B/O-Fic_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Arrow", „Legends of Tomorrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Black Siren/Ollie, verg. Sara/Ollie, verg. Laurel/Ollie, verg. Dinah/Quentin, verg. Olicity, Erw. von Oliver/Felicity/Ray und Oliver/Laurel/Tommy, Oliver/Susan_

* * *

„Ich verstehe nun mal nicht, warum du mit ihr reden möchtest. Sie ist nicht Laurel, sie sieht nur aus wie sie!" Oliver hatte es aufgegeben Felicity erklären zu wollen, warum er weitere Gespräche mit Black Siren, der Laurel Lance von Erde-2, führen wollte, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass Felicity es aufgegeben hatte ihn nach seinen Gründen dafür zu fragen. Nach allem, was mit Prometheus passiert war, nach allem, was Oliver unwissentlich getan hatte, aber nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte, wusste er, dass er von Glück reden konnte, dass Felictiy überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach (was wohl nicht der Fall wäre, wenn sie kein stabiler Beta, sondern ein wütender Alpha wäre, wie Oliver selbst einer war), aber im Moment wünschte er sich fast, das wäre nicht der Fall. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut und durchschaute ihn viel zu leicht, zugleich aber hatte er in letzter Zeit immer öfter das Gefühl, dass sie ihn in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht _richtig_ kannte.

„Oliver, ich weiß, was Laurel dir bedeutet hat, und ich weiß, dass sie zu verlieren ein Schlag war, härter als jeder andere vielleicht, den du bisher einstecken musstest, aber wir alle haben Laurel geliebt, und trotzdem sehe ich keinen von uns anderen ständig hinter dieser Sirenen-Doppelgängerin von Erde-2 her rennen als wäre sie Laurel, da wir alle wissen, dass sie es nicht ist", argumentierte Felicity, „Und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Selbst wenn es dir gelingen sollte, sie zu retten, kannst du damit die echte Laurel nicht wieder lebendig machen!"

„Das weiß ich doch alles…."

„Aber trotzdem willst du mit ihr sprechen? Warum? Damit ehrst du Laurel nicht. Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du Laurel, indem du Zeit mit ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin verbringst, vielleicht entehrst?", holte Felictiy zum finalen Schlag aus, und der lag wie immer in letzter Zeit unter der Gürtellinie.

„Laurel ging es darum Menschen zu helfen. Sie hat an das Gute geglaubt. Sie würde wollen, dass ich versuche Black Siren zu helfen. Sie stammt von einer anderen Erde, aber sie ist trotzdem immer noch eine Lance. Laurel, Sara und Quentin sind nicht hier um ihr zu helfen, aber ich bin es", erwiderte Oliver, „Ich weiß sehr genau, wer sie ist und was sie getan hat, Felicity. Aber ich glaube langsam, dass der wahre Grund, warum du so sehr dagegen bist, dass ich weiterhin Zeit mit ihr verbringe, der ist, dass du sie dafür hasst, dass sie vorgegeben hat Laurel zu sein. Du kannst ihr nicht verzeihen, dass sie sich für deine tote Freundin ausgegeben hat. Diese ganze Diskussion hat also nichts damit zu tun wie viel Laurel mir bedeutet hat, sondern alles damit wie viel Laurel dir bedeutet hat." Auch er konnte unter der Gürtellinie zuschlagen, und nun, nachdem er die letzte Chance darauf, dass er Felicity eines Tages zurück bekommen könnte, getötet hatte, hatte es auch keinen Sinn mehr seine verbalen Schläge zurückzuhalten.

Felicity blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. „Vielleicht hast du damit recht. Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es ein Fehler ist mit der falschen Schlange zu reden. Über Prometheus wird sie dir nichts sagen, und ich wüsste nicht, was von dem, was sie zu sagen hat, sonst noch von Interesse wäre. Wenn du etwas über Erde-2 wissen willst, sind Barry und Cisco sicher bereit den dort ansässigen Harrison Wells zu besuchen um ihm jede Frage zu stellen, die dir einfallen könnte", meinte sie dann.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Felicity. Die Zeiten, in denen ich dich gebraucht habe, um klar zu sehen, sind vorbei", erwiderte er nur.

„Ich wünschte nur, dem wäre wirklich so. Aber wenn du sie besuchst, beweist du mir, dass dem nicht so ist", gab seine Ex-Verlobte resignierend zurück und stöckelte denn theatralisch davon. Oliver sah ihr resignierend hinterher. _Vergib mir, Felicity, aber du kannst es nun mal nicht verstehen._

Felicity hasste Black Siren, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie dagegen war, dass Oliver sie besuchte. Sie wollte immer noch – trotz allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war – Oliver vor sich selbst beschützen, wie sie es seit über vier Jahren schon immer getan hatte.

Als Oliver nach Starling City zurückgekehrt war, war der nicht mehr der Mann gewesen, der die Stadt einst an Bord der _Queens Gambit_ verlassen hatte. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Laurel Lances Beta-Freund, Sara Lances Beta-Geliebter, Theas fürsorglicher Beta-Bruder – sie alles existierten nicht mehr. Der Oliver Queen, der nach Starling City zurückkehrte, war ein Alpha.

Die Transformation hatte auf Lian Yu begonnen irgendwann um die Zeit herum, als Fyers ihn hatte foltern lassen. Shado und Slade hatten es natürlich als erste bemerkt, aber nichts gesagt. Aber die Tatsache, dass sich Slades Verhalten ihm gegenüber so drastisch geändert hatte, war nicht nur auf das Mirakulu zurückzuführen, nein, die Anwesenheit eines anderen Alphas in seinem Territorium, eines Alphas, der die von ihm gewünschte Gefährtin gewonnen hatte, hatte die tiefsten Urinstinkte der Feindseligkeit in Slade erweckt. Sara hatte er aus ähnlichen Gründen auch niemals leiden können. Natürlich hatte Oliver das alles erst viel später erkannt. Nach Shados Tod waren sie drei Alphas (oder besser zweieinhalb), und diejenige, die Frieden gehalten hatte, war fort – es wäre auch ohne Mirakulu schief gegangen.

Die ersten, die etwas ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatten, waren ARGUS gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass Oliver sich gerade körperlich veränderte, hatte Amanda Waller nicht davon abgehalten ihn trotzdem für ihre miesen Zwecke einzusetzen. Zumindest hatte sie ihn bevor sie ihn in Hongkong abgesetzt hatte mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt, die seine Hormone stabilisierten. Nach Hongkong wandte er sich von Argus ab, und hatte deswegen auch keine Medikamente mehr zur Verfügung. Bevor er zurück nach Lian Yu geschickt wurde, versorgte ihn Waller zwar wieder mit Medikamenten, doch er konnte keine auf die Insel mitnehmen, nicht, wenn er seinen Undercover-Einsatz nicht gefährden wollte.

Als John Constantine zum ersten Mal auf ihn traf, war Oliver war schon fast ein richtiger Alpha. Als er die Bratva infiltrierte, roch alles an ihm nach Alpha. Spätestens nach Russland war seine Transformation komplett, doch trotzdem oder gerade deswegen war er alles andere als stabil.

Der Arzt, der ihn nach seiner Rettung als erster offiziell untersuchte, hatte viele hilfreiche aber illusorische Ratschläge zu bieten. Trotzdem war Oliver ein Wesen voller Wut und Dominanzsehnsüchten, das hauptsächlich von anderen Alphas umgeben war, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Nur bei Tommy, dem Beta, fühlte sich Oliver einigermaßen wie er selbst, doch sein neues Doppelleben als Vigilant entfernte ihn zunehmend von seinem alten Freund.

Laurel und seine Familie wussten nicht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten: Sie waren Oliver den Beta gewohnt, nicht Oliver den Alpha. Und so wurde jede Interaktion zu einem Dominanzkampf. Dass sein neuer Leibwächter ebenfalls ein Alpha war, half auch nicht gerade.

Doch dann traf Oliver auf Felicity Smoak, und mit einem Mal wurde alles besser. Zuerst bekam er nur kleine Dosen ihre Pheromone zu spüren, immer nur dann, wenn er sie mit einer billigen Ausrede aufsuchte, dann schloss sie sich seinem Team an, und dadurch wurde Oliver wieder mehr zu einem Menschen als zu einem Tier.

Da Oliver sein ganzes Leben lang von beherrschten Alphas umgeben war, hatte er immer gedacht, die Behauptung ein Beta würden einen Alphas stabilisieren wäre ein Mythos, doch Felicity Smoak belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde ihm klar, dass er die bessere Version seiner selbst sein konnte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Doch dann begann er sich in sie zu verlieben.

Zuerst wollte er das nicht wahr haben. Ein Teil von ihm dachte, dass er vielleicht mit Sara glücklich werden könnte, da sie und er mehr gemeinsam hatten als er und jeder andere Mensch, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er niemanden brauchte, der war wie er, sondern jemanden, der ganz anders war als er.

Er wusste nun, dass es deswegen auch, wenn Tommy nicht gestorben wäre, niemals mit ihm und Laurel geklappt hätte, da sie sich zu ähnlich waren, und da Oliver nach der Insel niemals mit einem Alpha-Partner glücklich werden könnte. Trotzdem wurde er auch mit Felicity nicht glücklich. Er vermasselte es, wo er nur konnte. Manchmal dachte er, wenn er nicht so blind gewesen wäre und erkannt hätte, dass Ray Palmer versuchte seinen Respekt und seine Zuneigung zu erobern, wenn er sich zu einer Triaden-Beziehung hätte aufraffen können, dann wäre er heute nicht so alleine wie er es war, dann hätte Ray der sanfte Omega sie zusammengehalten und dann wäre Oliver heute vermutlich verheiratet und glücklich. Doch er hatte es übersehen, Ray war zum Zeitreisenden geworden und Felicity war Oliver entglitten.

Und dann war Laurel gestorben. Und in ihren letzten Worten teilte sie ihm noch mit, dass er die Liebe ihres Lebens gewesen war. Eine andere vertanen Chance. Ja, es hätte nie geklappt, aber vielleicht, wenn Tommy nicht gestorben wäre … Polygame Beziehungen wurden immer seltener und riefen selbst in Form von Triaden oft Stirnrunzeln hervor, doch Oliver dachte, dass sie vielleicht so hätten glücklich werden können: Oliver, Laurel und Tommy gemeinsam. Nicht, dass er und Tommy sich gegenseitig angefasst hätten, zumindest nicht so, aber irgendwie hätte es trotzdem funktionieren können. Oliver glaubte nicht, dass er im Stande wäre sexuelle Beziehungen zu Nicht-Omega-Männern zu unterhalten, doch vielleicht irrte er sich ja. Er wusste es nicht. Es gab so viel, was er nicht wusste.

Aber all diese „Was wäre wenn…"-Szenarien. In all denen war er glücklicher und wenige einsam als jetzt.

Ein paar Dates mit Susan Williams änderten nichts daran, dass er sich einsam fühlte. Dass er überzeugt davon war, dass die einzigen Menschen, mit denen er wahrhaft glücklich hätte werden können, entweder tot oder außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren.

Doch obwohl er einsam war, wusste er auch, dass er einen Punkt in seinem Leben erreicht hatte, an dem er Felicity nicht mehr brauchte. Zumindest nicht mehr auf die Art, auf die er sie einst gebraucht hatte. Er hatte Balance gefunden. Jeder Alpha kämpfte darum, und viele erreichten sie niemals, doch Oliver hatte sie erreicht. Das gehörte zu den letzten Dingen, die Laurel jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Oliver, du hast endlich Balance gefunden."

Er brauchte keinen Beta mehr, der ihm ständig über die Schulter blickte, er hatte nun die Kraft zu leben und nicht nur zu überleben in sich selbst gefunden. Ja, Felicity hatte ihn gerettet, doch es war an der Zeit sie gehen zu lassen. Sie hatte anderweitig geliebt und diese Liebe wieder verloren, durch Oliver, also hatte er kein Anrecht mehr auf sie. Aber sie ziehen zu lassen, hieß zugleich auch nicht mehr unter ihrer Fuchtel zu stehen. Denn nicht einmal Felicity Smoak hatte immer recht.

Es war kein Fehler Black Siren zu besuchen. Es war notwendig.

Sie trafen sich in einem leeren Raum, an einem kleinen Tisch, mit zwei Stühlen. Sie trug einen Kragen um den Hals, der ihre Kräfte, unterdrückte.

„Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen, bevor sie dich wegbringen", erklärte er ihr.

„Wozu?", wollte sie wissen, „Du kannst mich nicht retten. Ich bin nicht sie."

Warum betonten das nur immer alle? „Ich weiß sehr genau, wer du bist, Laurel Lance. Dieser Kragen alleine würde mich daran erinnern, wenn nicht so viel anderes darauf hinweisen würde. Ja, ich wollte so gerne glauben, dass du sie bist, aber nun, da du dich nicht mehr verstellst, nun, da du keine Geruchsblocker mehr nimmst, kann ich dich _riechen_ ", erklärte Oliver, „Du riechst vollkommen anders als sie."

Laurel Lance von Erde-2 lachte. Dann fragte sie: „Kannst du mich überhaupt riechen? Braucht es nicht einen _echten_ Alpha um all das zu erschnüffeln, was dir verrät, dass ich nicht die Frau bin, die du geliebt und verloren hast?"

Oliver hatte dergleichen in den letzten Jahren oft genug gehört um sich davon nicht irritieren zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir", meinte er nur.

Sie lachte wieder. „Ja, der Geruchssinn, das war der erste, was sich verändert hat. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte eine gute Nase für einen Beta, aber dann nach der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers …. Ich war vorher praktisch geruchsblind", gab sie dann zu.

„So schlimm war es bei mir eigentlich nicht", gab Oliver zu, „Ich meine, ich konnte plötzlich besser riechen, aber ich dachte, das läge am Stress. Und selbst heute denke ich nicht, dass der Unterschied so extrem ist. Es sind eher … Varianzen. Und es gibt andere Dinge, die ich zuvor riechen konnte und jetzt nicht mehr. Und manches riecht nun … anders."

Laurel Lance von Erde-2 lächelte, doch diesmal war es kein böses Lächeln sondern fast ein kokettes. „Oh, ja, _Omegas._ Manche Dinge sind wohl auf allen Erden gleich. Sag mir wie es war, als du zum ersten Mal als Alpha die Hitze eines Omegas gerochen hast", sie beugte sich vor und meinte verführerisch, „Erzähl mir von deinem ersten Mal, und ich erzähl dir von meinem."

„Es ist sehr beunruhigend, wenn etwas, das zuvor reiner Gestank war, plötzlich besser duftet als die teuerste Blume", räumte Oliver ein, „Aber trotzdem kann man es nicht genießen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Omegas machen mir Angst." Oliver dachte an die Omega, die er liebte und schätzte: Quentin, Barry, Ray, Roy, Curtis – und er dachte an Supergirl. Wenn sie jemals wüssten, dass sie ihm eigentlich Angst machten, wenn sie jemals wüssten, was für Macht sie wirklich über ihn hatten.

Laurel Lance lachte und klang dabei fast wie Olivers Laurel. „Wirklich? Mir auch um ehrlich zu sein", gab sie zu, „Und ich dachte eigentlich immer, es geht nur mir so…" Dann fing sie sich wieder und starrte Oliver misstrauisch an.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du mich sehen wolltest, Ollie", verkündete sie, „Aber das wird nichts werden."

„Laurel, bitte, ich habe bisher nur einen anderen Menschen getroffen, der so ist wie ich, und unsere Beziehung ist kompliziert", bat Oliver, „Unsere muss es nicht auch sein."

„Oh klar, wir bilden gemeinsam mit Malcolm Merlyn eine Selbsthilfegruppe, sobald eure Beziehung nicht mehr kompliziert ist, versteht sich", spottete Laurel, „Vergiss es. Wir beide haben absolut nichts gemein. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es erschnüffeln konntest, aber eine gemeinsame seltene Geschlechteridentität macht uns nicht zu Seelengefährten! Mein Geschlecht wurde mir entrissen, genau wie meine Identität und meine Familie! In einem Moment war ich noch Laurel Lance. Im nächsten Black Siren. Vergleiche deine biologische Schutzfunktion nicht mit dem, was mir von der Wissenschaft angetan wurde. Du hast dich weiterentwickelt, mein Inneres wurde von Außen nach Innen gekehrt und zurück bis ich nur noch Schreien konnte. Und ich habe bis zum heutigen Tage nicht aufgehört zu Schreien. Frag Caitlin Snow wie sich das anfühlt, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst! Und jetzt entschuldige mich! Ich muss austreten und danach lege ich keinen Wert darauf dich so schnell wiederzusehen. Grüß Felicity von mir!" Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Laurel!", rief Oliver, ohne zu wissen wie er den Satz weiterführen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was ihre Bemerkung über Caitlin zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte.

„Oliver!", meinte sie nur um selben Tonfall, was ihm zum Verstummen brachte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, hob siegreich eine Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Ich werde wiederkommen. Ich werde immer wieder zu dir kommen, bis du dazu bereit bist mit mir zu sprechen. Und du sollst wissen, dass du auch jeder Zeit zu mir kommen kannst. Nicht weil du Laurel Lance bist, sondern weil du du bist. Traumata kann man vielleicht nicht miteinander vergleichen, Laurel, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie von anderen Menschen nicht verstanden werden können", sagte Oliver, „Denk daran."

„Und denk du daran, dass ich kein Kanarienvogel bin und nicht vorhabe für immer in einen Käfig zu leben", erwiderte Laurel nur.

Oliver sah ihr hinterher als sie ging. Doch er versuchte nicht mehr sie aufzuhalten.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier war eine Art Side-Story zu „Nennt uns Legenden" und war hauptsächlich aus dem Wunsch geboren, dass ich ein wenig mehr über den Oliver meines A/B/O-Universums schreiben wollte und über Black Siren sowie über Black Siren und Oliver und ihre Beziehung zueinander. Meiner Meinung nach sieht Oliver auch im Canon mehr von sich selbst in Black Siren als von seiner Laurel und will sie deswegen retten._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
